Counting Stars
by independentwriter-137
Summary: "Some lives are destined to intersect. It's written in the stars. Do you believe that?" Percabeth. AU/AH.


_A/N. So this is my very first Percy Jackson fanfic. Please keep in mind that this is an AU/AH story so no gods and no monsters._

_These are basically drabble like chapters told in consecutive order of the lives of my favorite pairing. Also, this story is NOT a songfic for OneRepublic's excellent song _Counting Stars.

* * *

**-Counting Stars-**

**_[01]_  
**

* * *

The thing about playing is that you can't be alone to play certain outdoor games.

Like tag, you can't play tag by yourself. You'd just look stupid running around with nobody chasing you. You couldn't play hide and seek by yourself; you'd be hiding forever. You can't play catch either; no one would throw the ball for you to catch.

This was Percy Jackson's dilemma.

His mom enrolled him into kindergarten a few weeks late and most of the kids already had friends. He didn't feel comfortable just walking into a group and joining them.

Then he saw it, a swing set that nobody was paying attention to. He didn't need anyone to play on the swings. He was a big boy now; he didn't need his mom to push him anymore.

So he headed to the swings with his apple juice box in hand. He chose the left swing because it was colored blue, and blue was his favorite color after all.

He sucked the straw of his juice box and watched as all the other kids played. A part of him was mad at his mom for enrolling his so late, but his mom said she'd make it up to him by baking him some blue chocolate chip cookies, so it was okay.

Then he noticed a girl heading towards him. She had curly blonde hair like a princess and stormy gray eyes. Percy had never seen a person with gray eyes before. She was by herself as she headed for the swings. Maybe she was going to ask to play with him.

Normally, Percy would have preferred to play with other boys, but at this point he'd play with anyone. "Hi!" He greeted the blonde girl. "My name's Percy Jackson, what's yours?"

Instead of replying, she stood right in front of him with her arms crossed. For a second, he thought she was going to ask him to push her on the swings because she couldn't swing by herself like he could.

"You're in my spot," she said bluntly.

Percy blinked, thinking that the blonde girl was being rude. She didn't even tell him her name. "What do you mean this is your spot?"

"Every day since the first day of classes, I have sat on that swing to eat my snack. You can't just take it," she told him.

Percy wanted to point out that she wasn't sitting there when he got there, but his mom made him promise to be nice to everyone on his first day, especially the girls. She mentioned something about being a gentleman.

So Percy just stood up from the swings so that the girl could take it. At this rate, he'd probably go back to the classroom and eat with the teacher. Maybe she wouldn't kick him out.

Annabeth watched as the boy walked away and felt guilty for making him leave. She knew he was a new kid and he probably didn't have anyone to hang out with.

It's not like she had anyone to hang out with either. All the other kids didn't like her because she was too smart and she wasn't afraid to show it. She didn't let it get to her though. She saw the nickname Einstein as a compliment.

"Hey!" she called the boy back, and he looked back at her as if he was surprised she was calling him. "There are two swings," she offered, "You could sit on the other one."

The boy—Percy—grinned and went back to the swings and sat next to her.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she introduced herself.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said and she laughed because he already said that.

He looked at Annabeth funny while she laughed, but decided to laugh with her.

* * *

_A/N. So this is the first chapter, how Annabeth and Percy met. I tried to keep in line with how they met in their first real encounted where Annabeth says something Percy was not expecting at all._

_They'll start out young, like here, but with each chapter will have a time skip where a few years have past._

_Review!_

_-Indy_


End file.
